


Macho

by missywell



Series: Thrillcraft [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missywell/pseuds/missywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MACHO (noun).<br/>A Compact Object of a kind which it is thought may constitute part of the dark matter in galactic haloes</p>
<p>Sehun loves to be pampered but he won't let Jongin know about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macho

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin and Sehun are never be a normal couple, there always some extreme feelings and extraordinary events involve in their already colorful relationship.
> 
> This is simply a SeKai pairing centric collection of one shots.  
> All of them each is inspired by a word.

Sehun closes his science book and smirks. He thinks he was wrong last night. Because studying chemistry has not been his strongest point anyway. He likes math more.  
  
(And the black haired head whose owner was literally attached it to his shoulder last night. Explaining the equation while absent-mindedly moving his left hand up and down his stomach.)  
  
  
His smirk gets even wider when he remembers the pouted plump lips. He almost gave up, really. But Sehun is a hot-headed guy, when he wants something he would get it. Even if that was meant a flying pillow and a grunt that was so deep that it had made him shivered.  
  
Thanks to his mastered poker face, his best friend slash lover slash soulmate ( _only if Sehun is being romantic_ ) surrendered and threw his thick skull into Sehun's pillow and chew it.  
  
Jongin's only consolation prize was when Joonmyun took his pillow and threw Jongin's into his laughing face and told the boys that he would bunk into Kyungsoo's bed ( _the leader was silent for a moment before corrected - room, not bed - but Jongin had already let out a snicker._ ).  
  
Kyungsoo went to their room five minutes later to warn Jongin not to molest Sehun because he would had his exam tomorrow. Baekhyun and Chanyeol trailed him but for different reasons: no screaming was allowed tonite because they wanted to jog in the morning as that was the first day off in a month  _thanks to Sehunnie_.  
  
Sehun laughed to himself when Jongin raised the sleeves of his shirt, showed the three musketeers his arms spheres and shoo them away because  _they only distract poor Sehunnie's concentration to prepare the exam._  
  
And a persistent Jongin was beyond a perfection of a persistency. Not even a Kyungsoo's  _Umma Stare_  was scaring him last night.  
  
Sehun almost cried in pride of having such macho best friend slash fuck buddies slash  _almost_  boyfriend ( _because Jongin never asked for date but held Sehun hand anyway whenever they went together, on a not-so-called date but it was only them with Jongin's dogs, sometimes._ ).  
  
Although when he was back from shooing their hyungs, Sehun pretended that he was too concentrate in the books to be aware on Jongin's mission to save the world....  _uh, to save Sehun's marks actually._  
  
But he kissed Jongin's eyelids, nose, and corner of lips when he finished his study and found the older sprawled across the bed and snored softly.  
  
And that's when he found the word, his science book dropped to the floor when he tried to turn off the lamp.  
  
  
"Sehunnie...."  
  
A whine that only belonges to the boy he a _dmitted to himself last month that_   _he_  loves is echoed in his left ear. Accompany by a shameless hand that goes directly to his inner thigh.  
  
"Hyung, I am tired."  
  
Sehun pretends to be annoyed, but he knows that Jongin will soon know that he is lying once the elder hand met his crotch.  
  
Which is.... now.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Sehun knows it is the time to forget on pretending as he moans when Jongin licks his left ear and then bites it softly.  
  
"Bed... now..."  
  
Sehun turns around and jumps to Jongin's waist. Jongin's mouth is opened with surprise.  
  
"You're the Macho Guy, you should pamper me since I am too tired after the test." Sehun licks his lips and lets his tongue out longer than it should because he knows what Jongin is weaken to.  
  
Jongin lets out a growl frustratingly before captures his  _everything's_  tongue in a harsh kiss.  
  
And when Jongin takes both of them to his bed ( _Kyungsoo can bunk into Joonmyun's bed.. er... room tonite_ ), Sehun sucks the conjunctured of his dark-skinned jaw and lazily concedes:

Macho in any means is suited for Jongin anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Thrillcraft Series
> 
> Thrillcraft (noun) = any of various types of recreational vehicles, used in exciting or dangerous sports, and capable of high speeds


End file.
